Somewhere Only We Know
by vikatenista
Summary: Minerva has a moment alone before Albus' funeral. Summaries were never my thing, so just read it! :  ADMM friendship, but could be something more if you squint. Songfic, Somewhere Only We Know – Keane. T to be safe?


Somewhere Only We Know

Summary: Minerva has a moment alone before Albus' funeral. Summaries were never my thing, so just read it! :) ADMM friendship, but could be something more if you squint. Somewhere Only We Know – Keane. Oh, and if I owned any of this stuff, I wouldn't need to be starting college in the fall. R&R please!

_I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete. _

It would always be his office.

Yet now it was hers. Minerva McGonagall entered the Headmaster's office with a heavy heart. She gently closed the door behind her; she needed a few moments alone to collect herself. Today was his funeral; her best friend's funeral. She felt guilty, like she was stealing away something he treasured, something she didn't deserve. Everything in the room reminded her of him – from the cavernous shelves of books to the faint smell of lemon that lingered in the room. She smirked when she thought of his fascination with Muggle candies, and she now regretted she never agreed to partake in some with him.

She had known him the majority of her life. When they met, she was a shy, bookish child; he took a special interest in her from the start. He saw her brilliance, but he wanted her to see it in herself. Over the years however, their relationship grew from student and teacher, to mentor and mentee, and finally to loyal friends. She trusted him with her life and he would do anything to protect her.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone. I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

She slowly walked towards his desk. The vivid memories of the discussions they shared in this office came flooding back. Neither made a decision without consulting the other; this office became their sanctuary, their special place. They had spent a variety of nights in the office. She remembered the first night he had called her in; it was the night the Potters were killed.

She felt safe with him. She believed in him completely. He was her rock, the person she could go to and confide in, who was always willing to share a wise word and a warm embrace of encouragement. She did, however, question this unshakeable loyalty on occasion. She wondered how she could fully trust a man who shared little of his past with her. She was able to put the pieces of his life together eventually, of course; he knew she would. She desperately tried to get him to let his guard down when he was with her. She loved to see him exude the warmth that was so often behind the twinkle in his eyes.

_I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Sometimes she was able to. And she loved the man she saw underneath. She wished she had the chance to tell him how she truly felt. She never let her emotions dictate he actions; she was always motivated by logic and reason. There was one night when she let her heart lead her on; fittingly, it was the night of the Yule Ball when he had asked her to dance. She blushed at first in stunned disbelief. He finally convinced her to get up with him. Late that evening, they had returned to his office. He spoke of the night fondly, asking her if she enjoyed the night as much as he did. It was the most fun and pure frivolity she had experienced in years.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone. I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

No matter what happened in her life, Albus was the only thing that was constant. He was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes at St. Mungo's the night she was stunned. She awoke to Albus gently sleeping in a chair next to her bedside, his hand gently placed on top of hers. She couldn't imagine how the school would survive without him. How she would survive without him. He had told her numerous times that she was the most gifted witch he had ever encountered, and that the school would be in capable hands. She knew she would need to be strong for the staff and the students – on the outside at least.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything; so why don't we go, somewhere only we know? _

Minerva turned to the empty headmaster's chair, placing her hat on the desk. It felt like years ago she and Albus had their last meeting in here, but it was only a few short nights. They spoke about Potter, and about Snape. She expressed her concerns to him but he merely waved them off as he always did; her squeezed her shoulders and told her everything was going to be alright, she had nothing to worry about.

"You blithering idiot," she whispered hoarsely, a tear falling down her cheek. "Why did you trust him?"

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone. I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

Minerva jumped slightly at a knock at the door. She realized she must have forgotten to close the door all the way. She turned and faced the doorway to see Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey standing side by side.

"Minerva, it's time," Poppy said.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything; so why don't we go, somewhere only we know? _

Minerva slowly nodded and carefully picked up her hat from the desk. She placed it on her head and followed the other two women out the door.

_This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

It would always be their office.

A/N: That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it; please review! I love you all :)


End file.
